


How Daddy met Mummy

by Donya



Series: Frostiron parenting [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tells his baby how he met Loki. </p><p>Or The Avengers plot as a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Daddy met Mummy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Masterofevilmonkeyness for the inspiring comment.

Bjorn was conflicted. He was tired, too tired to play anymore but not sleepy enough to just close his eyes and let Daddy leave him alone. He could sense Daddy's irritation, yet another reason to stay awake and demand his full attention. Daddy didn't try his best at reading the book Bjorn handed him, didn't change his voice. So when Bjorn heard Mummy's footsteps in the hallway, he got up and went to join Mummy.

'Stark! Why is your son doing here?' Mummy yelled, gripping Bjorn's hand and dragging him back to the bedroom. 'It's 9-fucking-pm, put him to bed already!'

'He doesn't look sleepy, maybe-'

'Tell him a story or something.' Mummy kissed Bjorn's cheek, wished him a good night and disappeared. It always hurt to see Mummy leave, Bjorn wanted to follow Mummy, just make sure Mummy was still there but Daddy caught him and put on his lap.

'Fine, a story. Oh, how about I tell you how Daddy met Mummy? Without all the gross details.'

Met? Bjorn thought that Mummy and Daddy were always together. His earliest memories involved both of his parents. How could they ever be apart?

'So, long long time ago, or actually three years ago, Mummy got mad at his brother and pappa. Mummy, erhm, moved out and made new friends. Those friends wanted a, hmm, a toy that belonged to Daddy's friends. Mummy decided to get that toy for his new companions. He succeeded and Daddy's friends were very sad about the loss. Without much thinking, Daddy followed Mummy, hoping he could get the toy back. They were interrupted by Mummy's brother.'

'Tho!'

'Dammit, son, stop saying his name. Good that Mummy didn't hear that. Where was I? Ah, Daddy and Mummy's brother tried to make Mummy say where the toy was. Not only did Mummy tried to make Daddy's friends fight with each other, but also managed to escape. Daddy was very angry, Mummy was very mean to his friends. However, Daddy is smarter than Mummy and guessed where the toy was located. At Daddy's house. Mummy thought Daddy would help him and when that did not happen, Daddy was, ah, pushed away? Haha. Mummy's friends made a huge mess, Daddy had to clean it up and it almost cost him his life. Meanwhile, Mummy had a very serious conversation with his brother and your uncle, Bruce. Mummy was taken back to his family, it was almost his bedtime, just like yours. _Bedtime_.'

No, no, Bjorn didn't like that word. It meant being all alone in his room, in the dark, waiting for Mummy to come and hold him. Mummy was strangely unwilling to take care of him at night, saying that Bjorn had to act like a big boy.

'Anyway, Daddy realised he actually really liked Mummy and missed him. Daddy tried to forget and move on but then Mummy returned and Daddy was very happy about that. Mummy stayed for good and well, when two people love each other very much, they can have a little baby, you know, smaller than you, son. You see, your Mummy is different than other Mummies, Daddy didn't expect having a baby with Mummy, in, err, the traditional way.'

Every time Daddy mentioned Mummy's name, Bjorn raised his head, hoping to see his favourite person.

'Mummy told Daddy he was about to become Daddy, because my name wasn't always Daddy, you know. Anyway, Daddy was shocked and Mummy was very sad about that. He went away, with you, you were in Mummy's tummy. Daddy thought Mummy came back to his parents' house but it turned out that Mummy's mean friends found him and were very angry at him. Mummy's brother and Daddy told them to release Mummy.' Daddy's voice was now shaky and he stopped talking for a moment. 'Mummy was ill, we were worried that you-' Another pause. Bjorn got bored and started playing with Daddy's fingers, lifting them and bending. Daddy's skin felt different than his, rougher. 

Then he noticed Mummy, just like imagined, standing at the door and watching them. Bjorn smiled, Mummy came closer and picked him up but instead of hugs and kisses, Bjorn was put in his crib. Mummy turned to Daddy and embraced him. Bjorn glared at them, jealous. 

'Stark, given all those lies you ever told me, I expected you to be a better storyteller. You don't want to scare the baby, do you?'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's ok, Bjorn didn't understand your story anyway.'

'No, I meant-'

'Stop it. Say goodnight and come.'

Daddy gave him a kiss and touched his head lightly. Bjorn sat up, indicating he didn't plan on falling asleep anytime soon but Mummy and Daddy left already, the door closed, the light turned off. Long hours of loneliness, Bjorn gripped his teddy, the only consolation. Its fluffy fur pleasantly familiar, even in the dark. Bjorn considered calling Mummy, it was so unfair that Daddy could sleep with Mummy and Bjorn was all alone. He decided to be more cranky than usual in the morning and lay on his back, hoping to see Mummy in his dreams. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Avengers would make any baby fall asleep. More than a half of the movie is so damn boring.


End file.
